Elemental Illness
by SweetHeart114
Summary: What would happen if the ninja of fire went to simply visit Skylor in Ninjago City, but came back with a deadly illness for masters. Will the others be able to save him and each other, or will everyone fall ill and Ninjago reach it's doom.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the winner of my poll. It's been a while, but it's up now. Enjoy.**_

Somewhere, on an island off the coast of Ninjago, an evil presence is creating trouble for the ninja.

"It's finished. This will slowly take them all out, one by one," someone cackled evilly. "Minion!"

"Yes, master," a young boy said.

"Take this and give it to a ninja," she said.

"Yes, right away," the little boy said.

He ran out of the room, scared. He ran down the hallway and out the door with a small bottle. He climbed on a small raft and made his way to Ninjago city.

Kai walked the streets of Ninjago City, alone. He had just visited with Skylor and helped her out at the Noodle House and was walking around Ninjago.

"Hey, it's the red ninja," a little boy cried.

"I see," his mother replied. "My son's a huge fan, do you think he could get a picture with you," she asked KaI.

"I don't see why not," Kai replied.

Kai kneeled down beside the young boy and his mother got a picture of the two.

"Thank you so much, um," she said, unsure of his name.

"You can call me Kai," he said.

"Ok, thank you Kai," she smiled and walked away with the boy.

Kai continued down the street and ran into another little boy.

"Mr. Ninja, this is for you," he said, handing Kai a little bottle.

"Thank," Kai said, taking the bottle as the boy ran off. "He's strange."

Kai opened the bottle and found it was empty.

"Strange," Kai said, looking in the bottle. "Oh well, it's still a nice bottle, it is our ninja bottle, so I'll keep it and show the guys."

Kai summoned his dragon and took off towards the Bounty, a few blocks away from him.

Everyone was on the Bounty, except for Lloyd, who was with Ali for the day. Kai landed on the deck, and Jay and Cole stopped training and joined him for some video games.

"So, how was your visit with Skylor," Cole asked.

"It was…..achoo," Kai sneezed.

Jay and Cole stared at Kai, shocked.

"Did you just, SNEEZE," Jay asked.

"No, I…...achoo," Kai sneezed again.

"This is bad, you never get sick," Cole said.

"I'm fine, I'm not, achoo," Kai sneezed.

"I'm going to get Sensei," Cole said.

"Let's get you to bed," Jay said.

Kai sneezes constantly as Jay escorts him to their room. Sensei walks in and looks at Kai.

"I'm not..achoo...sick," Kai said.

"I'm afraid you are," Sensei Wu said. "Lie down and rest Kai, you need it."

Sensei walked out of the bedroom with Jay and met Cole and Nya outside.

"What's happened to my brother, Sensei," Nya asked.

"I didn't want him to know, it will only make it worse," Sensei started, "I'm afraid he may have the elemental illness."

"What's that," Nya asked.

"The elemental illness is an illness that when it becomes to powerful, it can kill a master," Zane said, walking up behind the others.

"So Kai may die," Nya said, tears filling her eyes.

"Zane, go call Lloyd and Ali and tell them to stay away from the Bounty for now," Sensei said.

"I see where you're going, I'm on it," Zane ran off.

"Is there anyway of saving Kai," Jay asked.

"We have to stop the illness from affecting anyone else," Sensei said. "If it affects five masters at least, it will start killing. There is a vaccine but it will only work if you aren't already affected."

"How would we know if we're affected," Cole asked.

"A simple blood sample should do it," Sensei said.

Nya, Jay and Cole's eyes grew to twice their normal size. No one liked that idea, but it was for the best.

"I will call our doctor and ask him to come," Sensei walked away.

Nya stood, not moving as Cole and Jay watched Sensei leave. Jay waved a hand in front of NYa and she came back to reality.

"I hope this won't end wrong," she said.

The others nodded in agreement.

 _ **So, Kai's sick. That can't be good.**_

 _ **Lloyd:Where am I in this.**_

 _ **You will be in the next chapter, I promise.**_

 ** _Jay: Is anyone else going to get sick._**

 ** _I'm not giving it away, you will just have to wait._**

 ** _Sensei: Cole, Kai threw up again._**

 ** _Cole: *Groans* Why do I have to clean it up. *Walks out of the room*_**

 ** _Jay:*Smiles*_**

 ** _Nya: Jay, what are you hiding._**

 ** _Jay: Nothing I swear._**

 ** _Lloyd: You should never swear, it's a sign of weak verbal skills._**

 ** _Jay: You had to use my line against me, didn't you._**

 ** _Lloyd: yup._**

 ** _Please review for more._**


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd and Ali wandered the streets of Ninjago City. They had just had lunch and were going to see a movie.

"What should we watch," Lloyd asked.

"I heard of a new Alvin and the Chipmunks movie in theaters," Ali said. "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

"Let's do it then," Lloyd said, his inner kid coming out.

Then, Lloyd's phone went off.

"Hang on," Lloyd reached into his pocket and answered it. "Hello."

Someone talked to Lloyd for a minute.

"Hang on, let me put you on speaker, Zane," Lloyd said, pushing a button. "Ok, fire away."

"So Kai came home with an illness that's deadly to elemental masters and only them. Sensei has told me to tell you that you need to stay away from the bounty for at least a week," Zane explained.

"Ok, he can stay at the castle," Ali said.

"Ok, we'll be in touch if something happens," Zane said and hung up.

"This isn't good," Lloyd said.

"Let's go see this movie like planned, then we can do some research on this illness Kai has," Ali said.

"That sounds good," Lloyd smiled.

The two continued down the road to the theater.

The others sat in the bridge, waiting for the doctor to come in to start the samples. Nya cuddled up with Jay, a slight bit scared. She didn't want to die with Kai.

"Nya, you Ok," Jay whispered into her ear.

"Yes, just nervous," she replied.

"It's Ok, I'll be right here the whole time," Jay hugged Nya.

Then the doctor came out with Wu.

"Ok, so, Jay and Nya will be a normal taking, but one of you will have to help with Cole's," Sensei said.

"What do you mean," Jay asked.

"Cole's a ghost, so if he possesses one of you, we can take a sample and separate the two and do it that way," Wu explained.

"And for Zane," Cole asked.

"Some oil from his gears should do fine," the doctor said, "we can study that."

"So, who will Cole possess," Wu asked.

Jay looked to Nya, whose eyes were wide with fear. He sighed.

"I'll do it," Jay said.

"Great, you and Cole can come in and we'll get going," the doctor said.

Cole and Jay followed the doctor into another room while Nya sat and Zane comforted her.

"Ok, we'll start with Jay," the doctor said. "You can take a seat."

Jay gulped and sat in the chair. The doctor picked up a needle on the counter and walked over to Jay.

"You may feel a slight pinching, Ok," he said.

Jay nodded. The doctor put it in his arm a drew some blood and placed a cap on the needle.

"Ok, that's the first one," the doctor said.

"So, can I do it now," Cole asked, smirking.

"Wait, what," Jay asked.

"I get to possess you, I've been waiting so long to possess someone," Cole said, excited.

"When you're ready," the doctor said.

Cole moved closer to Jay, smirking and scaring Jay.

"Make it quick," Jay mumbled.

Cole jumped at Jay and went right into Jay's body. Jay screamed, scaring Nya.

"What's going on," Nya asked.

"Cole's probably taking over Jay's body," Zane said.

Moments later, Jay and Cole came out.

"So that's how Lloyd felt," Jay said, holding his head.

Cole chuckled, for that was amusing to him. Zane handed the doctor a sample of his oil, leaving just Nya.

"You ready," the doctor asked.

Nya nodded and the doctor took a sample from Nya and she joined the others for the long waiting period.

Lloyd and Ali returned to the castle, and went straight to research on the illness.

"I found something," Ali cried to Lloyd.

"What," Lloyd said, running over to her.

"It's about the elements, each element is connected to another. The illness will affect one element to start, then start the chain," Ali said.

"I'll find the connection points," Lloyd said.

Lloyd quickly got onto a computer and typed away.

"Here, these are the element connections," he said.

The two looked at the list.

 _Lightning-Wind_

 _Water-Ice_

 _Light-Shadow_

 _Fire-Smoke_

 _Earth-Nature_

 _Amber-Energy_

 _Mind-Gravity_

 _Poison-Metal_

 _Sound-Form_

"Great," Ali said, "and the book said that it can also be passed through family blood."

"So, Kai could pass it to Nya," I said.

"Exactly," Ali said.

"This is going to end badly," Lloyd sighed.

They looked at the screen, then lloyd thought of something.

"How do you get it," he asked Ali.

"If too many masters start getting weak, I'll grow weak. It's the same here, if too many start dying, I'll die, causing all the masters to die in time," she explained.

"What!" Lloyd yelled.

"It's the way it was done, I'm the elemental holder, the first spinjitzu master handed off all the elements to one person after splitting up parts of them to gardiens, my mother was that one person," Ali explained.

"So if you lose you powers," Lloyd started.

"Everyone does, that's why my sister hid me away for so long," she said.

"Let's hope that this won't end badly then, or Ninjago will be doomed," Lloyd said.

 _ **This is getting good. I spent at least half an hour planing out this chapter, but it took me two days to get right. I hope you enjoy it, because this was hard work for me.**_

 _ **Lloyd: It was mostly the element pairings**_

 _ **Yup, thanks**_

 _ **Lloyd: No problem**_

 _ **Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

On the Bounty, everyone sat, waiting intently. No one dare say a word, it was so quiet. Then one finally got the courage to speak.

"Anyone know how this can spread," Jay asked.

"What do you mean," Nya asked.

"The illness, how does it spread," Jay clarified.

"It can spread through family, relationships and with different elements," Sensei said.

"What are the elements we are connected with," Cole asked.

"Well, Nya would be connected with Kai being siblings, Nya's also related to Zane through her powers," Sensei explained.

"Cool," Nya smiled.

"Quite literally," Zane smiled.

"He turned his funny switch on, right," Cole whispered to Jay.

"Yup," Jay whispered back, snickering.

"Nya and Jay would also be connect through the little relationship they have," Sensei said.

"Ok, what about the other elements we are connected to," Cole asked.

"You would be connected to Bolobo, the master of Nature, Jay would be Morro, but he's no longer here due to the incident with the cursed realm. Kai would be connected to Ash, the master of smoke and Lloyd is connected with Skylor, being the overpowering one's," Sensei said.

"Ok, and Ash is married to Camille, who is Camille's connection," Cole asked.

"The master of sound, um, Jacob," Sensei said.

"Jay," Nya mumbled.

"Nya," Jay said, walking over to Nya.

"I don't feel to good," Nya said, swaying side to side.

Then, in a matter of seconds, Nya was on the floor, passed out.

"Nya!" Jay cried, running to Nya.

"The illness is spreading, we only have a short amount of time before it really gets going," Sensei said.

"What about Nya," Jay asked.

"Get her to a bed and hope for the best," Sensei said.

"I'll help," Cole said.

Cole helped Jay carry Nya to the bedroom Kai was in. They laid her on a bed, the Jay passed out.

"JAY!" echoed in the Bounty.

Everyone else came running in and saw Cole laying Jay on another bed.

"That's three out," Zane said.

"I hope Lloyd's Ok," Cole said.

"Zane, something is happening, your elemental readings are dying," P.I.X.A.L. told Zane.

"Um, guys," Zane said.

"Zane, you OK," Cole asked.

Then Zane collapsed on the ground. Cole got Zane onto a bed, then followed Sensei Wu out. They walked into the bridge, and found a confused doctor.

"Where is everyone," he asked.

"They just fell like flies," Cole sighed.

"Let's get this in you then," the doctor said. "Give me a moment."

The doctor grabbed a spray bottle with the vaccine in it.

"This may hurt, there is a slight bit of water in this, but you should be fine."

Cole closed his eyes tightly, "fire when ready."

The doctor sprayed Cole in the face.

"Done," the doctor said.

Cole didn't move.

"Cole," Sensei said.

"My face is on fire," Cole murmured.

"Ok, I thought t was really bad," Sensei sighed.

"I will go all ghost on you," Cole said, coming out from the pain.

"Now I know how Jay feels," Sensei backed up.

"Sorry," Cole said.

"It's Ok, everyone make mistakes, Cole," Sensei said.

"I'll be going, call if you need me," the doctor said and left.

"Now, we need to keep an eye on the other and call Lloyd and Ali," Sensei said.

"Ok," Cole replied.

Lloyd ran into the kitchen, in search for an ice pack. He opened the freezer and rummaged through it. No ice pack. He started going through cupboards and draws, no luck. He then found a secret door. A cellar, perfect. He climbed down the ladder and opened a giant freezer and found, AN ICE PACK! Then he ran back out and up the stairs to Ali's room.

"Ali, here," he said, handing Ali the ice pack, which took him forever to find.

"Thank you, Lloyd," she said, weakly.

"Please stay with me," Lloyd begged.

"I can't say that I will," Ali said, sorrow in her voice, "it's not my choice. Just remember, I will always love you."

Lloyd smiled, then the phone rang.

"I'll be right back," he said.

Lloyd ran out of the room, straight down the stair and to the ringing phone.

"Hello," he answered it.

"Lloyd, you're Ok, good, where's Ali," someone said.

"Hang on, who is this," Lloyd asked.

"Sorry, Cole, where is Ali," Cole said.

"Ali's gone down, she weakening," Lloyd said.

"Oh no, we've got trouble," someone else said.

"Who was that," Lloyd asked.

"You don't recognize your own uncle, ashame," Sensei Wu said.

"Sorry, Uncle, I'm just going through alot right now," Lloyd said.

"How bad is Ali," Cole asked.

"She says she's cold, then two minutes later she's hot. I don't know what to do," Lloyd said, stressed.

"The best thing is to let her sleep," Sensei said.

"Ok, that's what she's doing," Lloyd said, "I think."

"Ok, the others are all asleep," Cole said.

"What do you mean," Lloyd asked, worried.

"The other ninja have come down. All the other masters are at the noodle house, which is closed for now, Jacob, Camille and Ash are all sick, everyone else has had the vaccine and is good, but still under watch, to be safe," Cole explained.

"Ok, but what should I do," Lloyd asked.

"Wait, you never got the vaccine," Sensei said.

"I know, that's why I'm asking," Lloyd said.

"Just don't go outside, lock the doors and close the windows. Let us know if something happens, Ok," Sensei said.

"I understand, I'll call back soon," Lloyd said and hung up the phone.

Lloyd ran to the door and closed it, but then a knock came on the other side.

"Who's there," Lloyd asked.

"Just the mail," someone said.

"How does Ali get mail out here," Lloyd mumbled to himself.

He opened the door, but was shot by a sleep dart. He blacked out almost immediately.

"Now, to continue the plan," the person said.

She picked up Lloyd and carried him, on her shoulder, away from the castle. No one knew what had just occurred, but will they find out before it's too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Cole placed his phone in his pocket and turned to Sensei Wu.

"What should we do," he asked.

"I honestly don't know Cole," Sensei replied.

Cole chuckled.

"What's so funny," Sensei asked.

"Just thinking what Jay would say," Cole sighed. "Remember the dark island, when he said, you're Sensei, you have a long white beard."

Cole and Sensei Wu laughed for a moment.

"I remember that," Wu sighed, "he is the one who could laugh in the face of danger."

"Always something to laugh at with him," Cole said.

"Are you mocking me," Jay said in the doorway.

"JAY!" Cole cried, running to him.

"Did I miss something," Jay asked.

"You fell sick like the others, but you recovered," Cole cried.

"How do you feel, Jay," Sensei asked.

"Like I just got a day's worth of sleep," Jay said, stretching his arms.

"I'll call and tell Lloyd," Cole said pulling out his phone.

"So, any other masters coming down," Jay asked.

"Yes, Ash, Camille and Jacob, along with Kai, Nya, and Zane," Sensei replied.

"Ok, well, let's hope things improve," Jay said.

"Skylor called, Jacob's better now," Cole said.

"Great, but why are you so worried," Jay asked.

"Lloyd didn't pick up," Cole said.

"Oh dear, you two better go check this out, I will remain here and watch the others," Sensei said.

"Yes Sensei, come on Jay," Cole said.

The two boys ran out on the deck, jumped off and summoned their dragons. Then they were off to the island where Ali's castles located.

Lloyd woke up, unaware of where he was. He tried to move, but couldn't. He began to panick.

"Why, I see you've awaken, Lloyd," a female voice said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Lloyd asked.

"You are my hostage, my, you have grown since we met last," she said.

"Last met, I don't even know who you are," Lloyd yelled.

"Really, we met almost a year ago, on your birthday," she said.

"But I was kidnapped on my birthday," Lloyd said.

"And I was with you," she chuckled.

"Who are you," Lloyd asked.

"You still don't remember me, a shame," she sighed.

"Tell me who you are," Lloyd said.

The lights went on and Lloyd saw the girl. Her hair was a mangled mess, her clothes ripped and filthy, cut and bruises covered her body, but he still recognized her.

"CLAIRE!"

"Yes, it's me, I help you stop my brother, but then you left without me," Claire said, angry. "I spent four months, locked up, being tortured by my own brother, because of you. Now, it's your turn."

She smiled evilly at Lloyd, who gulped. He looked for a way out, but was unable to find one.

"What are you going to do to me," Lloyd asked.

"You will find out soon enough," she chuckled, evilly.

Lloyd watched her leave, he needed to get out ASAP.

"Lloyd, hello," Cole called.

He and Jay had just arrived at the castle where Ali and Lloyd were said to be. They walked up the stairs to Ali's room and found her on her bed.

"Cole, Jay, where's Lloyd," she asked.

"What do you mean," Cole asked.

"He ran down to answer the phone, but never came back up," Ali explained.

"There must be something down there to help us find him," Cole said.

"I hope he hasn't run into trouble," Jay said.

The group ran down the stairs, well, Cole and Jay did, Ali took her time. The looked around for a note, or something to tell them what happened to Lloyd.

"Hey,who turned on the TV," Jay cried.

"Hello ninja," a masked figure said. "If you are watching this, you must be looking for the green ninja. Well, you might as well stop, for he's not there."

Cole grit his teeth and made his hands into fists. Lloyd appeared on the screen, small cuts covered his face and he was chained to a wall.

"If you want him back, you must give up your powers, to me," she said.

"Don't do it, I'll be fine," Lloyd said.

"You refuse, Lloyd will die," she cackled.

"Don't do it, you can't," Lloyd begged.

"Wait, can you hear us," Jay asked.

"Hidden microphone, I can hear every word," she said. "I can also see you."

"Lloyd, are you Ok," Ali blurted out.

"I'm fine, but you guys can't give you your powers," Lloyd said.

"If you want him back, you three can come to my island, a few minutes north of your current one," the girl said. "You better come, or I will kill him. You have on hour."

With that, the screen went black. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Lloyd," Ali whispered.

"Come on, I've got a plan, I'll explain on the way," Cole said.

The three ran out and started towards this so called island.

 _ **Hey, I probably won't update for a while. Examines are happening and I will be very busy. Shout outs to Dasher Girl (Guest), the unicorn lover lol xox, AwesomeDisneyWolfChild, ninjagymnastgirl and Kairocksrainbows. Please review, I would like at least three to continue. Thanks**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jay and Cole flew on their elemental dragons while Ali followed on her hang glider.

"What's the plan," Ali asked.

"One of us will lead the guards on a chase while the other two free Lloyd," Cole explained.

"Like that'll work," Jay mumbled to himself.

"If you have one that'll work better, I'm all ears," Cole sighed. Jay shut his mouth, "I thought so," Cole chuckled.

"Ok, but we don't even know where Lloyd is, how are we going to find him," Ali asked.

"Teamwork," Cole said, "and the tracker in his hood."

"Right, I forgot about that," Jay said.

"You people are weird," Ali said.

"No, Misako and Wu are just over protective of us," Cole sighed.

"Wu probably knows where we are right now," Jay said, shivering.

"Creepy," Ali shivered.

"That must be the island," Cole said, pointing up ahead of them.

"No really, I thought it was a playground," Jay said, causing Ali to chuckle.

"Ha ha, very funny," Cole said, rolling his eyes.

The group landed on the island and started looking around. They walked in a forest and then came to a large building. They jumped behind a bush before they were spotted.

"This must be the place," Ali said.

"How are we going to get in," Jay asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't think that there would be this many people guarding," Cole sighed.

"Put your hand where I can see them," a voice said.

The three turned around and saw four guards behind them, swords pointed. Cole, Jay and Ali slowly rose to their feet.

"What is your business here," one asked.

"We got lost and were wondering if you could give us some directions," Ali said, lying.

"Come with us, our master may be able to help you," the second said.

The group gulped, got up and was lead by the guards, into the building. The friends watched nervously as the doors opened to a office room.

"Master, you have some visitors," the first guard said.

"Let them in," she said.

Cole, Jay and Ali were pushed into the office. They made eye contact with Claire, then turned to the door.

"Where do you think you're going," Claire chuckled.

"What do you want," Cole asked.

"You to surrender," Claire chuckled.

"Never," Jay said.

"Bring in the green one," Claire cried.

The doors opened and Lloyd was pushed in. He turned and saw Ali, then hugged her tightly.

"That's cute," Claire said.

"Please, let us go," Cole said.

"No, you came, now your powers will be mine," Claire said.

Ali, Cole, Jay and Lloyd were suddenly surrounded by guards. They tried to escape, but were unable to. They were all chained up, unable to use their powers.

"Good, take them and lock them up, while we get everything set up," Claire said.

The group was take and locked up in separate cells, alone.

Sensei placed a cold cloth on Kai's forehead, trying to cool him down.

"Sensei, will they be Ok," Zane asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "we just need to hope for the best."

Nya moaned and her eyes slowly opened, "what happened."

"Nya, you're awake," Zane cried.

"Nya, how do you feel," Sensei asked.

"Fine," Nya said.

Sensei and Zane sighed, then Nya shouted out, "Where's Kai!"

That's when Kai rolled off the bed, sprang up and got in a fighting position. He looked around confused, then saw everyone else, startled.

"What happened," he asked.

"You fell sick, but you seem better," Sensei explained.

"I feel fine," Kai said, "where's everyone else."

"They went to check in on Lloyd and Ali," Sensei said.

"Sensei, you have trackers in everyone's hoods, let's go locate them," Zane said.

"Right, let's go," Kai said.

They four walked through the bounty to the bridge, then opened a map on the computer. Zane began the locating process, when they were interrupted.

"What's happening," Kai asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out," Zane mumbled.

He pressed a button and a video played.

"Zane, what did you do," Nya asked.

"I don't know," Zane replied.

They looked up at the screen and saw the video.

"Hello ninja, I see my video has made it through," a shadowed figure said.

"I know that voice," Zane said, "Claire."

"Ah, it's good to know someone remembers me," she said, coming out of the shadows.

"What is your business with us," Sensei asked.

"Nothing with you, just with the ninja," Claire replied, "so leave."

"Fine, but I will know if something's up," Sensei said and left to meditate.

"Now, I have your friends, the black, blue and green ninjas," Claire said.

"Prove it," Kai said.

"Alright," Claire said.

She press a button and the room around her lit up. Kai, Nya and Zane gasped. The room's walls and floor were white and in the middle, chained to the wall, lied unconscious Cole, Jay and Ali, and Lloyd trying to break out of the chains to help them.

"Lloyd!" Kai yelled, pushing past the other two.

"Kai, where are you," Lloyd asked, hearing Kai's voice.

Claire moved her screen to Lloyd and Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Kai, you're Ok," Lloyd cried.

"Yes, what happened," Kai replied.

"Claire came to Ali's castle and kidnapped me, then used me as bait to lure Cole, Jay and Ali here and now is trying to lure you here," Lloyd explained.

"What can we do," Nya asked.

"You can come here and give me your powers," Claire said.

"And if we don't," Zane asked.

Claire place a dagger to Lloyd's neck, "they die."

Kai saw fear in Lloyd's eyes, he didn't want them to give up their powers, but he didn't want to die.

"Well," Claire asked.

Kai turned to the others and they grouped in.

"If we do it, she can destroy Ninjago," he said.

"But if we don't she will kill them," Zane said.

"I think if we try to save them we could get caught, but we may also save them," Nya said.

"According to my calculations, we have a 25% chance of saving them," Zane said.

"That's more than I thought, we may have a chance," Kai said.

"Ok, we'll accept and Kai can stay here and watch, incase we need back up," Zane said.

"For once, I'm fine staying back," Kai said.

They turned to Claire.

"What is your decision," she asked.

"We'll come and give you our powers," Zane said.

"Good choice, " Claire said, she turned and walked off the screen.

Lloyd stared at Kai, Nya and Zane and Zane started smirking. Lloyd figured out that they had a great plan and nodded. Then the screen went black.

"I got their location, they're on an island a few minute by dragon, north of Ali's island," Zane said.

"Ok, Let's go," Nya said.

"Should I alert sensei," Kai asked.

"I think he should know, so yes," Nya said.

"Ok, I'll be in touch," Kai said, running to Sensei's room.

"You ready," Zane asked.

"As I'll ever be," Nya said.

They jumped off the bounty and flew towards this island on their elemental dragons.

 _ **Just for you to know, I will be continuing my Boarding School story, but with a twist. Keep and eye open. An remember to review for more.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Zane and Nya landed on the island, in the open, as planed. The guards aimed their guns towards the two and they put their hands in the air. They were lead inside and locked up with the others.

"Zane, Nya, not you too," Lloyd moaned.

"It's Ok, it's all part of the plan," Nya whispered to Cole, Jay and Lloyd.

"Where's Ali," Zane asked.

"Don't know, we woke up in here," Cole said, shrugging.

Zane turned to Lloyd, who shivered.

"Lloyd, you Ok," he asked.

"No, I can't take it," Lloyd blurted out, "Ali's being tortured by Claire."

"What!" the others cried.

"I was until you two came," Lloyd motioned to Cole and Jay.

"Oh Lloyd," Nya said, feeling sorry for him.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about Ali," Lloyd sighed.

"She's the strongest of us, she should be fine," Cole said, placing an arm on Lloyd's shoulder.

"I hope you're right," Lloyd sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Sensei, Sensei," Kai said, running into Sensei's room.

"What is it, Kai," Sensei said, looking up at his student.

"Zane and Nya, they left to find the others, come quick," Kai said.

Kai and Sensei ran back to the bridge. Kai pressed a button and spoke into a microphone.

"Zane," he said, "Come in, Zane."

He waited a minute, then repeated, "Zane. Come in, Zane."

"Zane here," Zane answered.

"What's happened?" Kai asked.

"Everything is going to plan," Zane replied, "Nya and I have been brought to the others, but Ali is not with us here."

"Where is she?" Kai asked, worried.

"Um," Zane said, thinking of how to put is words.

"Zane, you want me to say it?" Lloyd asked.

There was a moment of silence, then Lloyd started talking again.

"Kai, Ali's being tortured," Lloyd said, sadly.

"Oh jeez," Sensei said.

"Uncle, is that you?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh so now you recognize my voice," Sensei said.

"Why," Kai started, then stopped.

"What are you going to do," Sensei asked.

"We only have one choice, wait," Zane replied.

"I like that choice," a weak Jay said.

"Jay, what's happened to you," Nya asked.

"Wait, is it dark where you are?" Sensei asked.

"Very, why," Lloyd replied.

"Jay element is similar to Kai's, meaning they both need light to recharge," Sensei explained. "He will grow weaker the longer he goes without light.

Jay moaned.

"Everyone, quiet, someone's coming," Cole whispered.

Everyone listened as footsteps came and a cell door opened. Lloyd cried, "Ali!" And Kai knew she was back. He and Sensei Wu made eye contact and Wu nodded. They must remain quiet for this to work.

"Where's the red ninja," Claire said.

"He wasn't with them," a guard said.

"And won't be in your clutches," Nya said.

'Nya, don't get yourself into trouble Kai thought.

"Oh, look who's talking," Claire said.

"You leave her alone," Zane said.

Claire grabbed Zane by the collar and lifted him up, "Make me."

Then there was a loud bang and an evil laugh.

"Track down the red one and bring him to me," Claire said as she walked away.

"Zane, you OK," Kai asked.

"Zane's out cold, is his speaker still on," Lloyd asked.

"I hear you, what happened," Kai asked.

Claire through him into the wall and he blacked out somehow.

"I'm Ok, I think," Zane moaned.

"Good, because this would be your best chance to escape," Sensei said.

"Cole can ghost through the door holding you in and you guys can get out," Kai said.

"This is our only chance, we have to succeed," Lloyd said. "Kai, you may want to hide because Claire's coming for you."

"Oh I know," Kai smiled one of his I'm going to do something crazy smiles.

"He's wearing his I'm going to do something crazy smiles, isn't he," Lloyd sighed.

"Yup," Sensei sighed.

Kai ran off to do something that could possibly get him killed.

"Should I go after him?" Sensei asked.

"I think so," Nya said.

"Ok, good luck," Sensei said, running of to find Kai.

Now everyone was doing different things, both hoping for success.

 _ **I will finish this story before even preparing for my next alternate ending. Please vote for which you would like next on my poll and Review.**_

 _ **Lloyd: I wouldn't mind seeing a different ending for the final battle.**_

 _ **Kai: That would be cool.**_

 _ **I'm leaving this choice up to the fans so vote and the winner will go for my story. So vote and review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Cole and Zane got to work on the lock, Ali and Lloyd kept watch, and Nya tried her best to keep Jay from passing out. Finally, Zane was successful.

"It's open, come on, we've got to be quick," he whispered.

Cole helped Nya get Jay up and Lloyd helped Ali when needed, for she was still regaining her strength. Zane lead the way, after scanning the building to know where to go.

"Ok, everyone stay together," Zane said, "Most of the people here have gone to find Kai."

"So it'll be easier for us to get out," Ali finished Zane's thought.

Lloyd chuckled.

"Quiet, we can't let them hear us," Cole whispered.

"Right," Ali replied, whispering.

The snuck up the stairs to the main floor, since the dungeon was in the basement and looked around.

"Ok, there's two exits, one on our left which is close and weakly guarded," Zane said. "Then another to our right that's unguarded but further away."

"Which should we go to?" Cole said.

"Ok, the closer one is guarded, but not heavily, and if we try to get to the other with Jay condition, we could run into trouble," Lloyd said.

"So what are you thinking," Cole asked.

"I think that, you three and Ali go to the weakly guarded exit and Zane will come with me to the unguarded one and try to get noticed," Lloyd explained. "Then, the guards will leave their posts and you can escape."

"What about you?" Ali asked, concerned.

"Zane and I will be fine, we'll be sending them on a wild goose chase and away from you guys," Lloyd replied.

"Ok, let's go," Zane said.

Lloyd nodded and ran out of the stairway with Zane following.

"Ok, we need to draw as much attention to ourselves as possible for the others to escape," Lloyd said.

"Understood," Zane said.

Lloyd made his energy bike and Zane climbed on.

"This should be helpful," Lloyd said.

"Yup," Zane agreed.

Lloyd revved up the engine and zoomed down the halls.

"YAAAAA HOOOO!" He cried.

"Lloyd, it's working, they're following us," Zane said.

Lloyd glanced behind them and saw they had about a dozen guards following them.

"Keep going, we have to keep them occupied until Ali calls saying their out," Zane said.

Then a laser beam flew inches from Lloyd's head, he lost his focus and his bike disappeared. They screamed as they flew into a wall and were surrounded.

"Get them back into their cell," one guard said.

Then Lloyd and Zane were grabbed and hoisted into the air.

"This failed," Lloyd mumbled.

Then he got a message from Ali, VIA the power of the mind, saying the were waiting in the forest.

"At least the others are safe," Lloyd sighed.

"Good," Zane replied.

Then, as they reached the stairs, someone yelled, "NINJAGO!"

Lloyd and Zane were sent flying down the stairs as the guards were thrown around in purple and black spinjitzu tornadoes.

"Lloyd," Zane said, crawling over to him.

They just flew down a flight of stairs and Lloyd was trying hard to stay awake.

"Stay with me buddy," Zane said, helping him up.

Lloyd flinched and Zane picked him up.

"I think my legs broken," Lloyd said.

"We'll get you out of here, come on," Zane said, starting up the stairs with Lloyd in his arms.

Once they made it to the main floor again, Ali and Cole ran over to them.

"Lloyd, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you," Cole said.

"I'm fine," Lloyd said.

"Cole, can you take him on your back," Zane asked. Cole nodded and Zane helped Lloyd onto Cole's back.

"Ah, be careful with with my leg," Lloyd flinched.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was hurt," Cole said.

"Come on, let's get out of here before Claire returns," Zane said.

Zane lead the way out, with Ali beside him and Cole trailing behind with Lloyd. They came to the door and walked out. Then, fear struck. Nya was frantically shaking Jay, who wasn't responding, at all.

"Nya, what happened?" Zane, said, running over to them.

"You guys left and he said he felt like he might puke, then this happened," Nya explained.

"He fainted," Lloyd said.

"How do you know," Zane asked.

"A kid at Darkley's would do that a lot," Lloyd explained.

"Ok, we best get you and him to the hospital than," Zane said, talking to Lloyd and pointing at Jay.

"Hold on, Lloyd," Cole said.

Cole summoned his dragon, with me on his back, and I was behind him. Zane picked up Jay and did the same, but he had Jay in front of him. Ali got her glider and Nya grabbed on too.

"Let's get out of here," Nya said.

Everyone took off and started to Ninjago City, where the hospital, and they were lucky that it was close. Lloyd held on to Cole, tightly, and Zane held Jay tightly, for he wasn't moving at all.

"I see it, come on," Ali said, starting to dive.

"Ali, hang on a minute," Nya said, then was screaming as Ali dived down.

Once everyone was on the ground, Nya was just startled badly.

"Warn me nexttime, Ok," she told Ali.

"Ok, I will," Ali sighed.

They walked in, Cole piggy backing Lloyd and Zane carrying Jay.

"The ninja, what a surprise," the nurse said.

"Can you help our friends," Ali asked.

She looked to Lloyd and he smiled weakly, "the so wheelchairs over there if you'd like."

"Ok, Cole," Lloyd said.

"On it," Cole said, walking over and helping Lloyd into a wheelchair.

"What about him," Nya asked, referring to Jay.

The nurse looked up for her computer where she was typing in things for Lloyd, and saw Jay.

She grabbed her walky talky, "Emergence, we've got and unconscious ninja."

Then two doctors came out and too Jay from Zane, placed him on a stretcher and took him away.

"Who will go with him," a doctor asked.

"Nya should," Lloyd said.

Everyone agreed and Nya then followed the doctor, explaining what happened.

"Ok, the green ninja," the nurse started.

"Lloyd," he said.

"Lloyd, you can go with these doctors back, and everyone else can wait in the waiting room," the nurse said.

A doctor came out and took Lloyd back and everyone else sat in the waiting room.

Lloyd was helped onto a bed by the doctor, "so, what happened."

"I was on an island and my friends accidently knocked me down a staircase. I think my legs broken," he said.

"Well, your legs definitely something," the doctor said.

Lloyd's leg was puffed up and purple.

"Let's get and X-ray in here," the doctor said and walked out for a moment.

When he came back in, he pushed a small machine with him. He set it up and x-rayed Lloyd's leg.

"Yup, broken straight through," the doctor said."We'll need to place a cast on that."

Lloyd sighed, I hope Kai's Ok right now.

 **I have a five day weekend,right after March Break! Buses were cancelled for me yesterday and then it's easter weekend, which is already a four day weekend. I will update when I can, so I hope you enjoyed this. Review! and check out my poll, PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kai ran through the desert and finally stopped when he saw what looked like a large army. He stared them down and waited for their move. The lead approached Kai, weapon in hand. Than, at about ten feet away, she dropped it. What was Claire up to?

"Why, isn't it nice to see you again, Kai," Claire said, sarcasm filled her voice.

"I'm not going down without a fight," Kai said, taking a fighting stance.

Claire shook her head and continued to approach Kai, reaching for something in her pocket. Kai didn't notice that though. They came face to face, right in front of each other.

"Kai, I didn't come to fight you," Claire said, "I never wanted to."

"Then why did you come to face me," Kai asked.

"I wanted you to join me," Claire said.

Kai stepped back, that wasn't what he saw coming.

"I-I-I won't," Kai said, "you'll just use me against my friends then turn on me."

"Fine, your loss," Claire said and pulled the item out of her pocket.

She jabbed a needle into Kai's neck and injected a clear liquid. Kai screamed. She pulled it out and Kai fell to the ground in a matter of seconds. He gasped for air, sand surrounding him in a gust of wind. Claire turned and walked away, laughing. She walked back to her base, her army following, leaving the red ninja alone in the desert.

Kai kept gasping for breath until Sensei ran to him.

"Kai!" He said.

Then Kai passed out.

Sensei lifted him up and summoned his dragon, taking off towards the hospital. He just hope Kai would still be alive when he got there.

Cole, Zane and Ali sat in the waiting room, and then were joined by Nya.

"Is Jay Ok," Cole asked.

"The doctors are doing everything they can," Nya sighed.

"He'll be fine, he's strong," Zane said.

Then Ali fell to the ground. "What's wrong Ali," Zane asked, getting down beside her.

"Someone's, dead," Al said, tears in her eyes.

Then Nya looked to the door where Jay was. No one came.

"Do you know who it was?" Cole asked.

"One of you brothers, but I don't know which one," Ali said.

Then sirens were heard outside and two paramedics rushed in with a figure under a white sheet.

"Hurry, we don't have much time," one said.

"I wonder who that was," Cole said.

Then his question was answered by someone else walking in behind them.

"No, it can't be him," Nya said, tears forming.

"I'm sorry Nya," Sensei said.

"That's who it was," Ali said, tears forming.

A doctor came out and turned to Sensei.

"He's gone, we tried what we could," he said. "Kai's no longer with us."

Nya collapse on the ground in tears and Ali hugged Zane tightly, tears flowing down her cheeks. Lloyd walked out into the waiting room with a cast on his foot, and saw everyone in tears.

"Um, what did I miss," he whispered to Sensei.

"Claire poisoned Kai and now he's," Sensei said, unable to finish.

Lloyd knew what he was going to say, and began to cry himself.

Jay woke up in a plain white room with two beds, but the person beside him had a blanket over his or her head. Jay slowly rose to his feet and moved the blanket and what he saw made him scream and zap the person. Then the person's eye flew open and he gasped for air.

"What happened," he asked, holding his head. "Wait, Jay?!"

"KAI!" Jay cried, hugging him.

A doctor walked in to check in on Jay and saw Kai was alive.

"How in Ninjago!" He cried and ran to get the other ninja.

Jay never moved and kept hugging Kai, even when Sensei ran in with Cole, Nya, Zane, Lloyd and Ali.

"Kai, you're alive!" Nya cried and ran to him.

"Did I die," Kai asked.

"It's a long story that we'll tell you when we get home," Sensei said.

"Ok," Kai sighed.

With that, they left the hospital and returned home, Lloyd resting in bed for a while.

 **I know this is short but I wanted to finish it up because I was out of ideas. I hope you enjoyed this story and watch for my other stories to be updated. Until next time, this is SweetHeart114 signing out.**


End file.
